Thomas/Labyrinth
Thomas/Labyrinth are parodies with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends clips and Labyrinth audio. Cast Version 1 (made by BrittalCroftFan, do not edit, add, or delete!) Version 1 (for Jim Henson/Thomas) *Lady as Sarah *Mitch (from T&F/TMS) as Robert *Digby (from JD41796) as Irene Williams *Bert (from RWS) as Hoggle *Nigel (from BRWS) as Ludo *Bridget Hatt as Toby *Joey (from JD41796) as King Jareth *Smudger as Stank *Arthur (from BRWS) as Sir Didymus Version 2 (for Dr. Seuss and Jim Henson/Thomas) *Molly (from T&F/TMS) as Sarah *Toad as Hoggle *Rusty as Ludo *Alaric (from RWS) as Toby *Diesel 10 as King Jareth *Duncan as Sir Didymus *Nelson as Ambrosius *Gronk (from BRWS) as Merlin *Mr. Percival as The Wiseman Version 2 *Emily as Sarah (Emily and Sarah are both the main stars, the main females, the beautiful teenage girls and the main stars) *Peter Sam as Toby (Peter Sam and Toby are both very young indeed) *Salty as Hoggle (Salty and Hoggle both want to help Emily and Sarah) *Diesel 10 as King Jareth, The King of all of the Goblins (Diesel 10 and King Jareth are both strong and evil) *Johnny (from Casey Jr and Friends) as Ludo (Johnny's word 'O' is between his word 'J' and his 'H', as well as Ludo's name with the same word 'O' as well at the end with the word 'D' next to the word 'O', because they're both clever and smart) *Thomas as Sir Didymus (Thomas and Sir Didymus are both very similar to each other) *Casey Jr (from Casey Jr and Friends) as Ambrosius (Casey Jr and Ambrosius are both Thomas's best friend and Sir Didymus's pet dog and pet horse) *The Troublesome Trucks and Foolish Freight Cars as The Four Guards, Firey 1, Firey 2, Firey 3, Firey 4, Firey 5, and Goblin Corps (The Troublesome Trucks and Foolish Freight Cars, The Four Guards, Fireys 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 and Goblin Crops are all silly and noisy and talk a lot and don't intend to what they are doing because they're not used to intruders, people, engines, and everything else) *Left Door Knocker and Right Door Knocker as Themselves (They all tell both Emerald Emily and Sarah which door to take) *Toots (from Casey Jr and Friends) as The Worm (Toots and the worm are both very like each other indeed) *Montana (Casey Jr and Friends) as The Wise Man (Montana and The Wise Man are both wise, proud, big, and strong) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Junk Lady (Tillie and The Junk Lady are very beautiful as well as Emily and Sarah) *Tootle (from Casey Jr and Friends) as The Wiseman's Bird Hat (Tootle and The Wiseman's Bird Hat are both very unannoying and very annoying indeed) *Mario and Princess Peach (from Super Mario) as Sarah's Father and Step-Mother (Mario and Princess Peach are both Emily's Father and Step-Mother) *Tinkerbell and her fairy friends (from Peter Pan) as The Fairies (Tinkerbell and the fairy friends are both small indeed) Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Labyrinth Movie Spoofs